Hontou?
by Kyuushirou
Summary: Oz dan Alice adalah murid terpintar di SMU Pandora, pada suatu hari datang murid baru asal Jepang yang ngotot untuk mengetahui siapa yang paling pintar, akhirnya Ia memutuskan Oz dan Alice akan bertarung dengan lomba Katakana yang Ia sediakan/DLDR/RnR please/fic request pertama Reizu/


Fic request pertama Reizu ^^

Maaf lama dan ceritanya terkesan tidak nyambung ya..^^

Hope you like it Julie-san x)

* * *

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Rated : K+**

**Pair : OzAlice**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Misstypo, Gaje, Nihon go (B. Jepang), jelek, gaje, agak tidak nyambung… de es be.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Hontou?**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

SMU Pandora adalah SMU yang terkenal akan murid-muridnya yang pandai dengan IQ yang diatas rata-rata. Selain dihuni oleh orang-orang yang pintar SMU itu juga terkenal dalam penguasaan bahasa asing, jadi setiap muridnya minimal harus menguasai 10 bahasa dunia.

SMU Pandora merupakan sekolah yang sangat terkenal diseluruh dunia karena keelitannya dan hukumnya yang berat. Sekolah ini berada di benua Eropa tepatnya di negara Inggris. Banyak remaja-remaja yang tertarik untuk masuk ke sekolah itu termasuk dari luar negeri, namun untuk masuk kesana diperlukan uang dan IQ yang besar.

Di sekolah ini juga terdapat dua murid cerdas. Keduanya memiliki IQ yang sama, bahkan keduanya menjadi juara umum se-sekolah karena nilai mereka sama persis. Jika kalian mengira mereka bekerja sama dalam ulangan itu hal yang sangat tidak mungkin, karena sifat mereka sangatlah bertolak belakang. Yang satu cewek dingin tak banyak bicara juga angkuh dan yang satu lagi cowok dari keluarga bangsawan yang pandai merayu. Namun, pada suatu hari ada seorang murid pindahan asal Jepang bernama Leo. Laki-laki ini sangat penasaran dengan 'siapa yang paling cerdas disekolah ini?'. Jadi Ia memutuskan untuk menguji keduanya dalam pelajaran katakana. Lalu kira-kira siapa yang menang ya?

* * *

Matahari mulai naik dari singgasananya dan menunjukan kebolehannya dalam mengeluarkan sinar yang sangat terang. Kejadian itu menandakan bahwa hari sudah pagi dan saatnya untuk memulai kehidupan yang baru dengan semangat yang baru pula.

Seorang gadis baru bangun dari tidurnya dan menguap lebar. Lalu Ia berjalan kearah jendela kamarnya dan membuka tirainya. Tampaklah sinar matahari menerangi kamarnya yang gelap. Setelah itu Ia bergegas ke kamar mandi masih memakai baju tidurnya. Gadis itu melihat pantulan dirinya dari cermin dan ber-_sweatdrop_ sendiri. Hari ini rambut coklat tuanya yang panjang benar-benar menyerupai singa dan iris _violet_-nya pun sayu dan tidak menunjukan cahaya seperti biasa.

Setelah agak lama menatap dirinya sendiri dicermin Ia pun bergegas untuk mandi.

Alice POV

Perkenalkan namaku Alice, kelas 11 SMU Pandora, aku memiliki rambut coklat tua dan bola mataku berwarna ungu. Orang bilang aku ini cantik, manis dan pintar. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan hal itu ada pada diriku. Bukannya aku sombong, memang selama ini aku sering mendapatkan juara dari SD dan SMP dan sekarang aku dinobatkan sebagai murid tercerdas bersama dengan orang yang bernama Oz apalah itu namanya, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Yang jelas kata orang lain Dia itu _playboy_.

Sekali lagi aku menatap diriku dicermin, sekarang aku sudah memakai seragam sekolahku. Atasannya warna putih dan roknya berwarna biru tua kotak-kotak disertai dengan dari dasi berwarna senada dengan rok yang aku pakai, dan agar lebih lucu ditambah rompi tanpa lengan berwarna biru muda. Seragam laki-laki juga sama cuma yang membedakan rompinya berwarna hitam dan bentuk dasinya (juga tidak memakai rok).

Asal kalian tau aku memang bukan orang yang tergolong kaya, namun karena aku memiliki IQ tinggi aku bisa sekolah di Pandora. Padahal aku pikir lebih baik mencari sekolah yang lain, tapi orang tuaku memaksaku untuk sekolah disana.

End Alice POV

* * *

Alice kini sudah sampai disekolahnya. Ia terus berjalan menuju kelasnya hanya untuk menyimpan tasnya. Suasana disekolah memang tampak sepi karena hari masih sangat pagi. Alice sengaja datang pagi, karena Ia biasa pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menunggu bel berbunyi.

"Selamat pagi." ucap Alice ketika memasuki ruang perpustakaan yang sudah pasti didalamnya tidak ada orang. Ruangan perpustakaan itu sangatlah besar karena jumlah bukunyapun mencapai milyaran lebih.

Alice pergi ke rak khusus bahasa dunia, dimana terdapat buku-buku untuk mempelajari bahasa negara lain. "Kali ini belajar bahasa apa ya?" gumamnya sendiri sambil memilih buku-buku yang ada disana dengan telunjuknya.

"Bagaimana kalau Jepang?" sebuah suara asing mengagetkan Alice, dirinya sedikit melompat karena kaget.

Alice menguatkan diri untuk menoleh kebelakang, dan tampaklah sosok laki-laki seusianya yang memiliki rambut emas dan ber-iris _emerald_. Alice terpaku sesaat melihat senyuman laki-laki itu, namun Ia langsung tersadar.

"..." Alice tidak menjawab dam memilih untuk pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga, pasalnya Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak jika terus berada disana lebih lama.

Laki-laki tadi tersenyum "baru kali ini ada orang yang menolak, sepertinya asyik nih fufufu..." lalu Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke salah satu buku yang judulnya 'cara cepat mempelajari bahasa Jepang', dan setelah itu Ia kembali tersenyum gaje.

* * *

Alice berjalan tergesa-gesa. Sekarang suasana hatinya jadi tidak menentu setelah bertemu dengan laki-laki tadi. 'Oh Alice! Ada apa denganmu! Mana sifat dinginmu!' _inner_ Alice.

Dirinya masuk ke dalam kelas dan bergegas menuju bangkunya dipojok paling belakang barisan keempat dekat jendela. Untuk menghilangkan kebosanan, Ia memutuskan untuk menatap langit cerah.

Samar-samar Ia mendengar dari teman-temannya bahwa akan ada murid baru pindahan dari Jepang. Perasaan penasaran mulai muncul, tapi itu tidak lama karena iris _violet_nya menangkap sosok yang ditemuinya pagi hari tadi diperpustakaan. Sosok itu terlihat sedang berjalan bergandengan dengan seorang gadis berambut _silver_.

Ini memang perasaan Alice atau apa? Dirinya merasa tidak enak melihat kejadian itu. Sudahlah, daripada melihat hal itu, lebih baik mendengar kegajean murid kelas 11-B ini.

Seorang gadis berambut _pink _terlihat sangat menggebu-gebu dalam membicarakan soal 'murid baru' itu dengan teman sebangkunya. "Eh kira-kira murid baru itu gimana ya?" tanya gadis pink ke teman sebangkunya.

"Ya seperti manusia lah, masa kaya binatang, kau ini ada-ada saja Lotti!" jawab teman sebangkunya itu ceria.

Lotti-gadis berambut _pink_- memutar matanya bosan, lalu dirinya berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan memegang bahu temannya erat. "Dengarkan aku Sharon! Maksudku itu dia seperti apa? Laki-laki atau perempuan? Dia keren atau tidak?"

Teman sebangkunya yang bernama Sharon mangut-mangut mengerti "jadi daripada penasaran kita tiru nona Alice saja, dia sedari tadi diam seolah tak minat. Seharusnya kau juga seperti itu Lotti!" ledek Sharon, sepertinya sekarang Ia sangat bosan dengan tingkah temannya yang centil itu.

Oke kita lupakan kejadian itu karena guru sudah datang memasuki kelas sambil membawa seorang murid, tapi anehnya itu bukan murid baru, melainkan murid yang menjadi _rival_ Alice.

Alice yang tadinya menatap langit akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat siapa murid baru yang dibicarakan oleh banyak orang itu...tapi...

'Bukankah dia cowok yang tadi?' batin Alice tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sang guru tersenyum ramah "semuanya, kelas kita kedatangan murid baru, tapi murid dari kelas A, soalnya murid baru pindahan dari Jepang ingin masuk kesana, jadi murid ini ditransfer kesini." jelas sang guru ramah. Kemudian sang guru berambut merah itu menyisir seluruh kelas mencari bangku yang masih kosong.

DEG. Alice benar-benar tertekan sekarang. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dikarenakan Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bangkunya sendiri, pasti sang guru akan menyuruh 'dia' untuk duduk disebelah Alice.

"Kyaa~ itu'kan Oz Vessalius, saingan terbesar Alice haah aku tak percaya dia bakal sekelas dengan kita aah~" gumam Lotti bahagia yang tentunya dapat terdengar oleh Alice karena posisi duduk Lotti yang berada di depan Alice. Sementara itu Sharon kembali mendengus mendengar ocehan yang tidak penting-menurut dirinya- dan meneguhkan hati untuk berbuat yang benar(?).

'Oz Vessalius? Bukankah dia itu orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai _riva_lku? Dan orang yang kutemui tadi dia...? Yang telah membuatku galau dia?' batin Alice _shock_ dalam hati tentunya.

"Alice?" tanya seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunan Alice. Alice menoleh ke asal suara tersebut dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa. "Bolehkah aku duduk disebelahmu?" lanjutnya yang ternyata adalah Sharon. Tanpa pikir panjang Alice mengangguk.

Sharon terlihat bahagia dan dirinya segera mengkonfirmasi pada gurunya "pak Rufus? Aku akan duduk bersama Alice, jadi murid baru itu biar duduk dibangkuku." pintanya dengan senyuman manisnya.

Sang guru pun mengangguk pelan. "Perkenalkan dirimu..." perintahnya pada Oz.

"Namaku Oz Vessalius, murid pindahan dari kelas 11-A, salam kenal." ucapnya singkat dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Kyaa~" semua murid perempuan-_minus_ Alice dan Sharon- berteriak gaje yang membuat seisi kelas menjadi ramai.

BRAK

Pak Rufus membanting mejanya dengan sebuah kipas yang entah darimana Ia dapat, suaranya yang keras membuat seisi kelas kembali hening. "Bagus, nah kau bisa duduk disamping Charlotte." perintah Rufus bijak.

"Salam kenal, panggil saya Lotti saja ya?" kata Lotti ketika Oz duduk disebelahnya. Sementara Oz? Dia hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua murid mengehembuskan nafas terakhirnya(?) bersamaan dikarenakan mereka mendapat guru pengajar yang bisa dibilang '_killer_'. Dan tanpa ditunggu ulang semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas dengan tujuannya masing-masing seperti ke kantin, ke perpustakaan, dan masih banyak lagi.

Alice POV

Bel istirahat? Kenapa waktu terasa cepat sekali sih? Padahal aku masih ingin belajar dan belajar. Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke kursi dan mendengus pelan. Dan tanpa kusadari sedari tadi teman sebangkuku yang baru selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerikku. Merasa risih, aku pun menoleh dengan pandangan biasa. Tapi reaksinya tidak seperti yang aku harapkan, dia malah tersenyum lembut.

"Alice? Ke kantin yuk?" ajaknya ramah. Bagaimana ya? Aku terima atau tidak? Lalu Alice menatap ke arah depan bangkunya, dan bisa dilihat disana mulai digerumuni cewek-cewek serigala(?).

"Kyaa~ perkenalkan namaku blablabla..."

"Blablabla nanana khukhekho.."

"_Hi, my name is_..."

"Hello, nami abdi teh ****A, abdi ti Jawa Barat, suku abdi suku Sunda..blablabla..." (ini mah nama asli ku xD)

Alice _sweatdrop_ mendengar cewek ke empat yang mengenalkan dirinya memakai bahasa Sunda. Dan sepertinya para perempuan semakin berdatangan untuk bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Oz itu? Hei cowok itu banyak, kenapa harus pada dia? Sudah terlihat bukan kalau dia itu _playboy_! Dasar!

Aku terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik murid baru didepanku dengan tatapan datar. Aneh, dia terus tersenyum? Masa sih? Kok dia tidak merasa tidak enak dikerumuni oleh serigala-serigala haus darah itu?(?).

"Alice?" pertanyaan itu sekali lagi membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sharon "ayo! Kalau disini terus kita juga akan termangsa serigala-serigala itu!"

Teman sebangkuku menautkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Alice. Sebelum Sharon menjawab aku sudah menariknya pergi. Dan yang terakhir kudengar dari dalam kelas adalah suara Lotti yang ganas menyerupai auman singa.

End Alice POV

* * *

Di kelas 11-B

Oz masih terlihat melayani beberapa cewek yang datang sampai Lotti mengamuk dengan keras alhasil para cewek bubar secara paksa.

"Nah Oz, sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu begini blablabla…" cerocos Lotti tanpa didengar satu katapun oleh Oz. Oz menoleh kebelakang dan kembali lagi pada posisinya semula.

'Ternyata dia sudah tidak ada, cepat sekali.' batin Oz.

"Apakah bangku dibelakang kita ini, orang yang menempatinya bernama Alice?" tanya Oz ditengah-tengah pidato(?) Lotti.

Lotti menghentikan pidatonya(?) dan menyilangkan tangannya didadanya. "Iya, dia itu _rival_mu'kan? Tapi aku yakin kau lebih hebat, kau lebih blablabla..."

Oz sedikit mendengus. Dirinya tidak menyangka bakal sebangku dengan orang yang cerewet, padahal sebelumnya Ia sebangku dengan seorang gadis yang pendiam bernama Echo.

'Hmm..kira-kira keseharian 'dia' bagaimana ya? Untung bagiku untuk bertukar dengan murid pindahan Jepang itu.' batin Oz menyeringai.

Tak lama kemudian seorang laki-laki berkacamata berambut panjang hitam kecoklatan masuk kedalam kelas yang dihuni oleh Oz dan Lotti saja.

"Katanya dikelas ini terdapat murid yang paling pintar disekolah ini?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Lotti menghampiri cowok itu dan sekarang berada dihadapannya "iya, memangnya ada masalah apa? Kau menganggu tau!"

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu, tapi apakah dia ada?"

"Ada, tuh lagi duduk!" tunjuk Lotti ke arah Oz. Dan sosok tak dikenal itu mendekati meja Oz berada.

"Perkenalkan namaku Leo murid pindahan asal Jepang,"

Oz sedikit terkejut mendengar 'pindahan dari Jepang'. Sekarang dirinya dihantui rasa takut. Takut dituduh pindah kelas seenaknya. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu, toh belum bulat satu hari Ia pindah kelas.

Oz berdiri dan tersenyum ramah "ada apa ya?"

"Aku hanya ingin tau siapa murid paling pintar disekolah ini," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Oz menyeringai "maaf saja, tapi disekolah ini yang terpintar ada dua orang, bukan hanya aku saja."

Leo sedikit termenung "tapi aku tidak mau tau! Pokoknya tidak boleh sama! Kau tau! Aku jauh-jauuh datang dari Jepang karena aku adalah orang terpintar se-Asia, jadi aku ingin menantang orang terpintar se-Eropa!" ujar Leo sedikit kesal.

Oz kembali duduk dan menyandarkan bahunya ke kursinya "sudah 1 tahun lebih nilai kami selalu sama, jadi sulit untuk menemukan yang terbaik."

"Aku tidak mau tau! Pokoknya kalian harus tanding!" ancam Leo naik pitam.

Oz menatap Leo dengan tatapan meremehkan "lalu setelah kami bertarung dan ada yang menang kau akan melawannya lalu pindah sekolah lagi ke Amerika untuk menjadi yang terpintar se-Amerika? Begitu?" ledek Oz.

BRAK

"Apa kau bilang! Siapa yang begitu! Asal kau tau aku lahir di Inggris, namun dibawa tinggal di Jepang! Sok tau kau!"

"Lantas, kenapa kau ingin menguji kami?"

"Karena aku penasaran!"

"Kenapa tidak kau sendiri yang menentukan siapa diantara kami yang lebih hebat?"

Leo terdiam, perkataan Oz barusan ada benarnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku putuskan, kalian berdua akan bertanding dalam ujian katakana! Siapa yang cepat mentranslate bahasa Inggris ke bahasa Jepang dia pemenangnya. Bagaimana?" tanya Leo semangat tingkat tinggi.

Oz mengangguk "tapi bagaimana dengan yang satu lagi, aku tidak yakin dia akan setuju."

Leo mengambil posisi berpikir dengan menopang dagunya mengambil pose detektif. "Aku akan membujuknya, siapa namanya ya?"

"Alice, Alice Baskerville." jawab Lotti ogah-ogahan.

"_Arigatou_." ucap Leo dan langsung melesat pergi mencari orang yang bernama Alice.

Tapi sangat beruntung sekali bagi Leo. Karena Alice baru saja kembali dari kantin bersama Sharon. Karena Alice dan Sharon tidak tau menau mereka dengan santainya masuk ke dalam kelas.

Lotti tersenyum sinis "oi Leo!"

Orang yang dipanggil menoleh "ada apa?"

"Tuh gadis berambut coklat namanya Alice."

Leo langsung melesat dan menghentikan Alice dengan menarik tangannya. "Tunggu!"

Alice menoleh kini iris _violet_ keduanya saling bertatapan. Leo yang segera sadar melepas tangan Alice dari genggamannya. "Maaf."

"_Nothing_." balas Alice dingin dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke bangkunya.

Setelah Alice duduk dibangkunya, seseorang dihadapannya menatapnya dengan tatapan _intens _yang membuat Alice kesal. Dirinya balas menatap Oz dengan tatapan tajam yang hampir menyerupai _deathglare_. Alice yang salah atau Oz yang aneh? Oz malah tertawa melihat tatapan Alice yang cukup menyeramkan itu. Merasa kalah Alice pun memutuskan untuk menerawang langit lagi.

Sharon juga bingung dengan kondisi kikuk di dalam kelas ini. Oz yang dari tadi terus memperhatikan Alice dan senyam-senyum gaje, Lotti yang cemberut dari tadi, dan Leo yang menggunakan pose ala detektif yang sedang berpikir.

"Namamu Alice'kan?" ucap Leo memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya." jawab Alice tanpa bergerak dari posisinya sekarang.

"Apakah kau ingin menjadi yang terpintar disekolah ini?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak minat."

Sekarang Leo khabisan kata untuk mengajak Alice agar ikut tanding. Dan dia memakai pose detektifnya (lagi).

Kini giliran Oz yang memutar kursinya agar duduknya berhadapan dengan Alice sekarang. "Benar kau tidak ingin tanding denganku?"

"..." Alice tidak menjawab karena dirinya sedang galau sekarang.

"Alice?" tanya Oz. 'Diam! Jangan panggil namaku lagi!' batin Alice histeris. Sekarang Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan situasi ini. Siapa yang mampu kalau terus-menerus dipandangi oleh orang yang tergolong ya umm tampan.

'Aku harap bel segera berbunyi.' batin Alice, jika kita sedang melihat pikiran Alice, tampaklah dirinya sedang berkeliling dan mondar-mandir tak jelas sambil menjambak rambutnya beberapa kali.

"Aku mohon! Bertandinglah dengan Oz dalam penguasaan katakana, _onegai_!" pinta Leo dengan mata berkaca-kaca, bukannya matanya itu udah pake kaca? (baca: kacamata).

Mendengar kata 'katakana' Alice langsung menoleh ke arah Leo, dirinya tersenyum sinis "kenapa tidak dari tadi kau bilang? Kebetulan sekali aku sedang berminat ke bahasa Jepang."

"Bagus! Karena besok hari Minggu, kita adakan pertandingannya besok!" perintahnya dan langsung kabur keluar kelas.

Suasana dikelas kembali hening sampai bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Aku harap besok pertandingannya seru ya?" ujar Oz kembali memamerkan senyuman khasnya yang membuat siswa perempuan yang melihatnya jatuh terkapar.

Tapi Alice sebaliknya "lebay!" gumam Alice dingin dan kembali menatap langit. Tapi, sebenarnya jauh didalam hatinya Ia merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar ketika melihat senyumannya. Tunggu? Apakah 'aku' menyukainya?

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya...

.

* * *

Pertandingan dimulai dilapangan basket agar tidak panas dan tempat yang teduh dan asyik untuk bermain tebak-tebakkan.

Alice, Oz, Lotti, Sharon, Leo, Elliot dan Break sudah berkumpul disana. Tinggal menunggu dua orang lagi yaitu Echo dan Gilbert.

10 menit kemudian mereka berdua datang dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, padahal mereka sudah sangat telat dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

"Ini temanku namanya Elliot." ucap Leo memperkenalkan sahabatnya.

Sekarang giliran Oz "ini Gilbert dan ini Echo,"

"Ini Break, teman dari kecilku." kata Sharon malu-malu.

Lalu ketujuh orang itu menatap Alice dan Lotti yang sedari tadi diam seribu kata dan makna. "Kalian—"

"Kami bersaudara, bisa dibilang aku ini bibinya Alice, puas?" potong Lotti sebelum Sharon melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sekarang semuanya sedang duduk dibangku penonton ditepi lapangan. Dan Leo maju kedepan sebagai pengetes.

"Oz dan Alice kalian berdua maju kedepan!"

Setelah mereka berdua maju Leo pun berdehem kecil "baik soal yang pertama! Ubah nama kalian kedalam katakana!"

Leo menunjuk kearah Oz menandakan Oz harus segera menjawab.

Dengan santainya Oz menjawab "ozu."

Leo menoleh kearah Alice. "Arisu."

Leo mangut-mangut tanda mengerti, "sekarang, nama panjang kalian!

"Ozu Bezariusu (Oz Vessalius)."

"Arisu Basukaviru (Alice Baskerville)."

"Kalian berdua hebat juga ya, kalau begitu! Coba tulis nama kalian dengan huruf katakana!"

Oz : オズ ベザリウス (Oz Vessalius)

Alice : アリス バスカヴィル (Alice Baskerville)

"Waah, kalian berdua benar-benar hebat ya? Kalau begitu coba yang ini! Oz kau tulis kata '_eternal_' dan Alice kau tulis kata '_excalibur_'!"

Oz : エターナル (baca: etaanaru)

Alice : エクスカリバー (baca: ekusukaribaa)

Lagi-lagi jawaban Oz dan Alice sama benarnya. Sudah jelas terlihat kalau kemampuan mereka itu sama persis. Tapi Leo masih belum patah semangat.

"Sebutkan alasannya!"

Oz tersenyum kecil dan memasukan tangannya kedalam kantung celananya "mudah saja 'eternal', didalam bahasa jepang tidak ada huruf mati selain 'n' jadi semuanya pasti memakai akhiran 'u' untuk semua kata mati kecuali 'o' untuk huruf 't', jadi jawabanya pasti 'etanaaru', lalu dalam perubahan kedalam bahasa Jepang, diubah dalam huruf katakana sesuai cara membacanya. Misal 'spoon' ditulis menjadi 'supun', tapi berbeda dengan 'eternal', karena setiap kata yang ada kata 'er' harus diubah menjadi 'aa' panjang." jelas Oz panjang lebar.

"Jawabanku sama dengan Oz." jawab Alice singkat.

Alice POV

Bagaimana ini? Akankah aku menang? Tapi pemikiranku selalu dan selalu saja sama dengannya. Aku lihat dari tadi dia selalu tersenyum seolah tak ada beban, tapi...apakah senyuman itu hanya untukku? Ataukan kepada gadis berambut _silver_ disana? Uuh aku tidak sanggup lagi, sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?

1 jam kemudian

Pertandingan masih terus berlangsung, setelah satu jam berlalu skor kami masih seri dan kini kami sedang beristirahat sejenak.

Pikiranku, hatiku, perasaanku semuanya sedang tidak menentu sekarang. Apalagi melihat 'dia' bersama orang lain. Ooh..apakah cinta pada pandangan pertama itu ada? Tentu saja! Ini aku mengalaminya, dan rasanya sangat memalukan sekali! Mengingat bahwa dia itu adalah musuhku selama 1 tahun lebih.

Awalnya aku tidak peduli dengan yang namanya _rival_ atau apalah, aku hanya belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh agar kelak bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak.

Pada awal semester 1 aku sangat _shock_ ketika aku mengetahui bahwa peringkat satu ada dua orang yaitu aku dan orang yang bernama Oz Vessalius. Aku pikir hal itu tidak akan terjadi dua kali. Tapi, ketika maju ke semester 2 ternyata masih sama. Dan akhirnya aku putuskan aku adalah aku, aku tidak akan menyesal. Karena aku percaya bahwa orang itu pasti memiliki kemampuan yang sama denganku.

Tapi setelah aku bertemu dengannya, pemikiran itu musnah seketika. Aku jadi tidak ingin lagi mendapat peringkat satu, biar saja dia yang dapatkan. Karena aku yakin dia adalah orang yang pantas untuk itu. Baiklah aku putuskan aku akan menyerah!

"Baiklah pertanyaan terakhir, ubah menjadi katakana '_Cyclops Gigant'_!"

Setengah menit kemudian...

Oz : サイクロプス ギガント (Baca : Saikuropu Giganto)

Alice : サクロプス ギガント (Baca : Sakuropu Giganto)

Aku terdiam, padahal aku sudah mengetahui kalau jawabanku salah. Tapi sudahlah aku tidak ingin ini berlanjut lebih lama, aku ingin pulang dan aku harap tidak pernah melihat orang itu lagi!

Leo mengkerutkan keningnya "Alice? Kok jawabanmu salah?"

Aku tersenyum tipis, dan mulai berakting...

"Benarkah? Maaf, aku lupa." jawabku cengengesan, padahal aku tau hal itu sangatlah tidak mungkin, tapi aku berharap bahwa orang-orang percaya akan kata-kataku.

Leo menghela napas panjang "baiklah pemenangnya adalah Oz, karena sesuai perjanjian pertandingan barang siapa yang salah duluan dia kalah."

Aku tertunduk dan berniat meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi...

"Kau sengaja ya?" tanya Oz santai tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padaku. Aku memalingkan wajahku dan bergegas untuk segera pergi. Sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin meladeninya.

Aku sedikit melihat Sharon berdiri kemudian berlari kearahku "Alice?"

Dari suaranya dapat terdengar bahwa Ia sedikit khawatir. Gawat! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Aku mengakui kehebatannya.." kataku sambil tersenyum kecil. Lalu aku melesat pergi, meninggalkan semuanya dan Oz yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

Dan yang aku tau, setelah itu giliran Leo bertanding dengan Oz dan dimenangkan oleh Oz.

#*~=-xXx-o0o-SKIP-o0o-xXx-=~*#

Semenjak pertandingan itu, Oz terkenal dan dinobatkan menjadi murid terpintar se-sekolah. Meski pada dasarnya aku sedikit iri, tapi itu sudah menjadi keputusanku agar aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun termasuk _rival_. Aku senang dan bahagia.

Tapi ternyata semua pemikiranku itu salah, nyatanya setelah hari itu Oz selalu mengganggu. Dimulai selalu menyapa setiap hari, jika ada kerja kelompok lebih sering ingin bersamaku-yang membuat semua fansnya marah besar padaku-, dan setiap pagi selalu bersamaku pergi ke perpustakaan. Tapi, jujur aku sangat senang dengan hal itu, meski aku tidak menunjukkan ekspresi itu.

Sekarang aku berada di perpustakaan bersamanya, ya itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan kami sekarang setiap pagi.

"Alice? Bagaimana kalau sekarang bagian mempelajari bahasa Indonesia?" tanyanya antusias dan riang seperti biasa.

"..." aku tidak menjawab dan mengacuhkan pertanyaannya itu, aku ingin mencoba pergi untuk mencari buku yang lain dan bermaksud pergi dari tempat itu.

Tapi Oz menghentikan langkahku dengan menarik tanganku. Aku menoleh dan menatapnya sinis. Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Oz sekarang karena wajahnya tertutup oleh poni. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu dingin dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresimu? Kenapa selalu begitu?"

Oh sekarang dia mulai bertanya yang aneh-aneh.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawabku ketus dan melepas tanganku dari genggamannya. Aku meninggalkannya, tapi anehnya Ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun seperti biasanya jika aku beranjak pergi ke kelas seperti 'sampai jumpa di kelas' atau 'selamat membaca'. Kali ini dia hanya diam tidak bersuara.

Aku berjalan menelusuri lorong menuju kelasku dan tidak sengaja aku mendengar sebuah percakapan dari kelas 11-A.

"Eh kenapa ya hari-hari ini Oz sama sekali tidak tersenyum pada kita lagi? Menjawab sapaan kitapun tidak." kata gadis berambut oranye.

"Iya, tidak seperti biasanya padaku juga dia jadi dingin sekarang." jawab temannya yang berambut silver a.k.a Echo.

"Oh iya aku sering melihatnya bersama dengan mantan saingannya, jangan-jangan karena dia."

"Mungkin, aku juga sering melihatnya."

Apa? Aku? Tidak mungkin, mereka pasti salah. Aku buru-buru masuk kekelas dan duduk dibangkuku.

Dan aku melihat Oz juga masuk dengan biasa tapi agak murung. Meski dirinya disapa oleh beberapa siswi tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak menjawab dan mengacuhkan mereka. Aku heran ada apa dengannya?

Bel berbunyi waktunya masuk...

#*~=-xXx-o0o-SKIP-o0o-xXx-=~*#

Pulang sekolah pun tiba, sebelum aku membereskan buku-buku punyaku, Oz langsung menarikku pergi. Entah sudah berapa kali aku meronta-ronta minta lepas, tapi apa daya tenaganya lebih besar daripadaku.

Kami berdua sampai di taman sekolah yang letaknya jauh dari kelas.

"Lepas, kau mau apa sih!" kataku kesal dan terus menggoyang-goyangkan tanganku yang Ia pegang.

"Tidak akan aku lepas, sampai..."

"Sampai..?"

Bingung! Sebenarnya dia kenapa sih!

"Namamu Alice'kan?"

"..." bodoh! Tentu saja itu namaku!

"_Suki, anata wa daisuki_!" ucap Oz sambil menahan malu, bisa dilihat wajahnya memerah sekarang.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa dan terus melamun. Apa katanya suka?

"Jujur semenjak aku bertemu denganmu aku tidak tau yang pasti, tapi aku senang jika melihatmu, dan pada pertandingan itupun aku sangat bahagia karena bisa beradu kemampuan denganmu. Kau tau? Kau adalah orang pertama yang menolak senyumanku, dan pada saat itu juga aku langsung tertarik padamu lalu—"

"STOP! Aku tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutannya, aku tau kau ini seorang _playboy_, aku tau segalanya tentang caramu merayu atau segalanya..."

Oz terlihat tampak sedih dan murung, Ia munudukkan wajahnya dan menatap lantai dengan pandangan sendu. Aku tidak tau ini akting atau bukan yang pasti aku bisa merasakan kesedihannya dan rasa kesepiannya.

"Maaf, hahaha aku memang bodoh ya? Hehehe..." tawanya hambar dan dengan sangat dipaksakan.

"_Hontou_?" ucapku sambil memalingkan wajahku.

"_Hontou_? Yang mana? Yang aku bodoh? Mungkin hehe.." jawabnya cengengesan.

Aku terpaksa menatap iris _emerald_-nya dalam-dalam, dan terlihat disana ada perasaan sungguh-sungguh. Aku menghela napas. "_Hontou, atashi wa suki_?"

Oz tersenyum senang dan langsung memelukku "_hontou desu_."

Aku tidak tau pilihan yang aku pilih ini benar atau salah, yang jelas aku hanya menuruti kata hatiku. Meskipun aku harus menanggung beban yaitu berhadapan dengan para serigala haus darah(?) aku tidak peduli karena aku tau Oz akan selalu menjagaku.

"Ayo kita tanding ulang lomba katakana! Waktu itu kau mengalah'kan?"

"Terserah."

Dan sekarang bagianku yang bertanya pada kalian, apakah kalian percaya cinta pertama itu ada atau tidak?

-o0o-x0x-FIN-x0x-o0o-

Maaf ya jika alurnya kecepetan ^^

Saran dan kritik sangat diterima~ xD

Oh iya, ada satu hadiah dari Reizu ^^

Jika kalian me-review fic ini, kalian boleh merequest nama/apapun kalian untuk diubah menjadi huruf katakana atau hiragana, mau nama asli/Jepang/panggilan terserah, nanti Reizu akan mengirimnya melalui PM...^^

Arigatou

Reizu YuukiNeezuri


End file.
